The present invention relates to a breast prosthesis to be worn in conjunction with an underwire adapted to be attached to the breast prosthesis detachable connection. In one embodiment the underwire is carried by a bandeau which may be attached to a bra by hook and loop fasteners. The detachable connection between the underwire and the breast prosthesis may be by a ball and socket type connection allowing a high degree of freedom of movement.
Breast prostheses are necessary for women who have undergone radical mastectomies. An acceptable breast prosthesis should replicate the appearance of the natural breast while being comfortable to wear. The prior art of breast prostheses shows a number of attempts to achieve one or the other of these objectives, although with limited success at achieving both. Among the problems not completely solved in the prior art include achieving a natural look and feel to the prosthesis. Related to this problem is the perceived need to maintain a balanced weight of the prosthesis vis-a-vis the remaining natural breast. This may in fact be less of a problem with actual wearers who are likely to feel that weight is less of a concern than maintaining a natural relationship between the prosthesis and the chest of the wearer. Many patients complain that the location of the prosthesis in relation to the chest wall shifts and there is nothing in the way of "feedback" to the wearer that the prosthesis is in the correct position. An additional problem not well addressed by the prior art is the method of attachment or wearing of the breast prosthesis by the patient. One common solution is to attach the prosthesis directly to the chest of the patient with adhesives. This is obviously an uncomfortable solution and not always effective. Furthermore, a tight adhesive fit to the chest traps heat and prevents ventilation of the skin surface. Another common answer is to place the prosthesis in a pocket of a bra. This is also not a complete answer as the prosthesis may shift out of position within the bra, and, even if securely placed in the bra, does not have a natural feel to the wearer since it does not maintain its position with respect to the chest as is true of a natural breast. Furthermore, specifically modifying a bra to accommodate a breast prosthesis limits the user's access to and use of a wide range of "off the shelf" commercially available bras.
It is known to use male and female connector snaps in conjunction with a breast prosthesis. U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,370 issued to Foglietti on May 26, 1992 for "Breast Prosthesis with Female and Male Adapter Snaps" discloses implantable breast prostheses which allows the stacking of implants "without fear of slippage and subsequent cosmetic deformity." While used in conjunction with breast prostheses, the Foglietti device is not used in conjunction with an external breast prosthesis nor in conjunction with a fixture for retaining the external breast prosthesis in a natural position through the use of a modified underwire.
It is also known to employ a spring-like underwire system in conjunction with a bra. U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,644 issued to Evans on Jan. 20, 1981 for "Breast Prosthesis or Augmenting Form Including Spring-Mass System" discloses a cantilevered spring support system for use in conjunction with a breast prosthesis or in a conventional bra to enhance natural breast movement. A weight is provided on the cantilevered spring for enhancing the movement effects of natural or prosthetic breasts. While Evans discloses a spring-like underwire system used in conjunction with a bra and breast prosthesis, the spring of Evans does not perform any function related to retaining a breast prosthesis or to providing a natural feel to the wearer of the breast prosthesis. In particular, Evans does not disclose a plug formed into the underwire spring for attachment to the breast prosthesis, nor the use of a spring to provide sensory feedback to the wearer concerning the location of the breast prosthesis in relation to the chest wall.
There are a number of patents related to the use of adhesive or hook and loop fasteners for affixing a breast prosthesis to the skin of the wearer or to a bra, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,433. This and similar patents are not considered relevant to the present invention other than to describe the general state of the art in breast prosthesis fixation means.
There are also a number of patents related to breast prostheses in general; for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,845,507; 4,826,501; and 5,066,302; in methods of forming breast prostheses; for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,364,880; 4,600,551; 4,401,492; 5,035,758; and 5,352,307; and in bras for use in conjunction with breast prostheses; for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,024,876; 4,369,792; 4,637,398; and 4,699,144. These patents are likewise considered relevant to the general state of the art but not particularly to the present invention.
The prior art does not show a breast prosthesis formed with a posterior female plug connector. Nor does the prior art show a male plug connector formed into an underwire for use in conjunction with a breast prosthesis, and in particular, the prior art does not show male and female plug connectors which together form a "ball-and-socket" connection for complete freedom of movement of the breast prosthesis with respect to the attachment means. Further, the prior art does not show a male plug connector formed into a loop of underwire assembled into a bra for use in conjunction with a breast prosthesis. Nor does the prior art show a plug connector for a breast prosthesis in conjunction with a loop of underwire to act as a spring to assist in the natural retention of the breast prosthesis against the skin of the chest wall of the patient and to provide natural sensory feedback of the proper location of the breast prosthesis in relation to the chest wall. Finally, the prior art does not disclose the use of a bandeau to carry an underwire in place of a modified bra or the like.
These and other problems and disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention as described below.